What We All Deserve
by Ways
Summary: We all get what we all deserve. The Great Diamond Authority, while perfect in all its ways was definitely not kind to those who failed, and Jasper knew that full and well. While she certainly had moved past those days and settled into her role as the Perfect Quartz, there was a time she faced what she deserved for failure. Drabble


**Another fic from my Tumblr.**

**This one is based on the theory that Jasper's tangled with Agates before because of how she reacted to Amethyst's whip. I wanted to do something on it for so long and finally got something that I think worked, so here it is.**

**Also, this was written before we knew White Diamond so yeah.**

The whip comes flying towards me, my eyes widening in shock at the sight.

I flinch, slightly retreating at the sight and yet it still is able to strike my cheek.

* * *

For a moment, I'm back on Homeworld, feeling the wrath of the electrified whip against my back.

"What have you done again, _Perfect Quartz?_" She spits those last two words, absolute disgust radiating off of her.

Tears streamed down my face not only at the pain but at the memory of what recently transpired. "No… please."

**_FWIP!_**

Another one, and I can only grit my teeth as she lashes out at me again.

"Say it, _Perfect Quartz!_"

"I- I- I let her get shattered!" I choke out between sobs.

**_FWIP!_**

"Why?"

"Be-be-cause… I am" I swallow hard unable to let the words out.

For a brief moment, I look at the three of them sitting atop massive thrones watching as this unfolds before them.

Blue has her veil over her head and looks on sadly. I had never seen her sad before, of course it couldn't have been on my account. But of what happened to her sister.

Yellow on the other hand, doesn't do much to hide the sadistic smile gracing her lips over the whipping. She's relishing in all of it.

And then there's White, looking absolutely emotionless as she watches it all. She doesn't look to be as if she's feeling anything at the sight of my beating.

But she's the one who speaks. "Go on, say it."

I swallow hard again, with ragged breath I just let it out. "Because I… I am defective."

White Diamond nods. "That's right."

With that she claps her hands, dismisses the Agate and her horrible whip.

Finally, I just begin to sob as the reality of my failure dawns on me once again.

It hurts, it hurts so bad to have lost her to those horrible rebels.

And it was all my fault.

If I had done something…

If I had been faster…

Hit harder…

"So what are we going to do with this pathetic excuse of a Quartz?" I hear Yellow ask.

I look up between unkempt strands of hair and see them all.

Yellow looks at me in absolute disgust while. Blue averts her gaze looking wistfully up at the sky. White still remains absolutely the same, not bothered by anything.

White is the one to answer. "We're not going to destroy her. Despite what happened, she could still be very useful to us, maybe even redeem herself."

"To her zoo with the other Earth Quartzes then?" Blue asks.

"No." White states. "I'm putting her under your watch, Yellow."

Yellow's eyes widen at this. "What?! I certainly don't want her!"

"That's not my problem." White rolled her eyes. "Given that you're taking up her duties, she's going to be your responsibility."

Yellow sighs. "Yes, sister."

"And you," She says, pointing directly at me.

I look directly up at her, my face still glistening with tears. "Y-y-yes, White Diamond."

"Your redemption begins now, I've gathered the remaining Rose Quartzes save for the rebellious clod that's still at large. I want you to poof each and every one of them before one of my own comes to bubble them. After which, you will begin following under Yellow's command."

I quickly nod my head, taking in every word.

"Good, now rise."

I nod and shakily rise to my feet, giving all of them a salute.

"And Jasper… I'm giving you this second chance due to the fact that I still find use for you. Should you prove me wrong, you'll see that we all truly get what we deserve."

I nod my head once again.

"You are dismissed." White Diamond waves me off.

* * *

I snap back into reality when then the whip strikes me again, sending me into the canyon wall.

"Go Amethyst!" The hybrid cheers.

This time the Amethyst laughs. "Haha, who's the runt now?!"

I'm not on Homeworld, I'm on earth. And this puny Amethyst dares to strike me in this way?

No.

I'll show them.

I'll show them all.

I peel myself off the rock.

_Time to give them what they deserve._


End file.
